halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Marathon-class Cruiser
Where doe's it say they have three Magnetic Accelerator Cannons, the most i heard of was two for a destroyer ???????????? --Climax Viod 11:19, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Marathon-class ships are listed as cruisers. Cruisers are larger than destoryers. The Marathon ship descriptions come from the descriptions of the Leviathan in Halo: Fall of Reach. -ED 19:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) I thought it would just have a more powerfull MAC --Climax Viod 19:23, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :The pillar of autumn had one more powerful mac that fired three shots, but it was experimental. Other cruisers just have three normal ones that fire one shot. -ED 19:28, 25 October 2006 (UTC) But it doe'snt mention 3 Mac canons for a criuser --Climax Viod 19:34, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Well if the number is in the book, there you have a source. If the number isn't in the book, take it out of the article. -ED 19:57, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ok --Climax Viod 20:02, 25 October 2006 (UTC) The only ship known to hold more than one MAC is the destroyer so these must of been 'small' MAC guns because a MAC fitted to a cruiser must obviously be bigger. It does not state the Marathon-class Cruiser has more than one MAC, it does not state that it holds 3 MAC's so it is most probable it only holds one or else what would of been the need for the new type that was fitted onboard the Halcyon-class Cruiser J!MMY8806 20:55, 24 December 2006 (UTC). Cleanup I find fault with just about everything. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant ' 17:43, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Were did that good picture go ? --Climax Viod 16:34, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Marathon-Class I'm pretty sure the picture isnt of the Marathon-Class Cruiser. i think it's just a stripped-down Halcyon-Class. :YES! I CONCUR! Finally! Cheers, 'RelentlessRecusant ' 23:28, 2 December 2006 (UTC) are you kidding? Thats definitely a Marathon.--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 08:29, 18 December 2006 (UTC)............./ The ship has to be a Marathon class cruiser because you can tell the distingtive armour and that there is no 'line' down the middle of the ship or escape pods at the bottom. aswell if it is just a stripped down halcyon ehy is there extra armor around the bridge, aswell as the top of the ship is 'straight' were as the halcyon has many diffrent levels if you look and is not on that one line aswell as these points the halcyon is flat at top the back end of the top and the bottom were as this has the destinctive grove of a marathon and the 'Spike'/'poles' that look like some sort of rotory gun at the top (much like the one found on modern cruiser of the seas today okJ!MMY8806 13:43, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Cruiser-Carrier?! Change to Cruiser! *'Change to Cruiser! 71.199.231.6 *'Change to Cruiser!' Its just a cruiser! What are you guys smoking?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 08:29, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :*'Keep as Cruiser-Carrier'I am not smoking. It says in H:FoR that the carrier slid away. It also calls it a cruiser. Hence the name. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '] 15:53, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ah...page number please?--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 04:58, 19 December 2006 (UTC) *'Change to Cruiser!:::(yes it does say this but then it also says this is because that another ship was joined to it equaling the total mass of a carrier, and evan bungie identify this ship as the cruiser!.)J!MMY8806 10:34, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::::Excuse me if we don't trust someone who devoted almost all their edits to adding fanfiction. Page number please! -- Esemono 15:08, 19 December 2006 (UTC) *'Change to Cruiser!':::::it is a page on this site il try and find but it says the reason they call it a carrier is because the two ships were merged i will give the page as soon as i find it and anyway i know i posted fan fic on before but check all my recent work its all real infact ive cleaned up some fan fic ok i am only judging by the page on this site, and on the ship scale released by bungie or HBO i think it identifys this ship as a marathon class cruiser not cruiser carrier so if the creators of the game display it as a cruiser not a cruiser-carrier then therfore it must be a cruiser ok thanks? J!MMY8806 13:49, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ---- References added. Okay? And furthermore, HBO is NOT Bungie. It is a fansite. Cheers, 49 Proximal Secantoracle] 13:33, 24 December 2006 (UTC)